


Day 9: Move

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides that he is done waiting. It’s time for him to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Move

Someone had to make the first move, and it, obviously, wasn't going to be Derek. For whatever misguided reason, Derek seemed determine to leave things as they were. And Stiles, Stiles was tired of waiting. Stiles was done with this ridiculous game, whatever it was. If Derek wasn't going to man up and make a move, Stiles would just have to.

______________________________________________________________________________

When Stiles finally realized he might, possibly, want something more than a night of hate sex with Derek, Stiles had turned to Lydia for advice. When Stiles had finally manned up enough to ask for her help to get someone, she just snorted, patted his cheek, and told him, of course, she would help him get Derek. Then, after pulling a shock-frozen Stiles into her house, she had gone on and on about how she knew that Stiles would be the one to pull his head out of his ass first. Saying, that once Stiles' interest was piqued, it was only a matter of time before he dove in headfirst to get what he wanted.

So, after hours and hours of terrifying lectures on how to flirt and dress and he was forced to promise that he and Lydia would go shopping to get him new clothes, Lydia finally released him, but not before looking him sternly in the eye and warning him, "I am glad you have decided to get your man Stiles and I realize that you might want to just dive right in. But, don't. You need to play the field first. Make it slow and teasing. Really make him want it." All Stiles could do in response was nod, since she was looking a little manic for his comfort.

The thing was, Derek, obviously, didn't understand subtle hints. Because Stiles had been dropping those for ages. Hell, Stiles had been dropping subtle hints since before he was sure he liked Derek. But that's not the point. The point is, Stiles had done everything but flat out say 'I like you, date me.' to get Derek's attention.

First, he had started to flirt and god, actually tease with Derek. He would say suggestive things, maintain eye contact, and, hell, he even wore tighter clothes. Clothes that were not functional or practical. Clothes that had almost gotten him killed on several occasions. Ok, maybe not that bad, but close enough.

The point was, all of it had gotten Stiles exactly... nothing. Not a smile, not a leer, not a twitch, not even a look from Derek. It was like the man didn't even notice. So, Stiles had kicked it up a notch. Stiles, slowly, started showing up at Derek's with flimsier and flimsier excuses until it got to the point where Stiles could just walk in and do homework for hours without talking or invite Derek over for nothing more important than a round of gaming. And Derek let him.

That’s what was really throwing Stiles for a loop. The fact that Derek let him come over and talk for hours on end. That Derek showed up when Stiles was bored and invited him over to just hang out. That Derek teased and snarked and sassed with Stiles. Hell, their bantering had been known to last for days when one of them refused to give up and they had the time. All of that was what was really messing with Stiles' head.

It was like Derek was flirting back, like he might like Stiles just as much as Stiles liked Derek. But, if that was true, why hadn't Derek made a move yet? Stiles had entertained the idea of making a move first, before realizing that that should only be a last resort. Stiles did not want to be torn limb from limb, thank you very much. And, while he didn't think Derek would actually tear him limb from limb, he didn't want to chance destroying their tentative...whatever it was that their relationship was right now.

Anyway, why put Stiles’ pride on the line, when he was sure that he could convince Derek to make the first move? So, Stiles had notched it up, yet again, and started making Derek food. He had started small, bringing cookies and other homemade snack foods over for pack meetings. Then, he started bringing Derek's favorites over when he came to hang out. After that, he had started making bigger dinners at home and bringing Derek the leftovers. Finally, it got to the point where Stiles was just making dinner for he and Derek whenever he came over to hang out.

See? Stiles had tried everything. He had even thought that, maybe, it was the wolf holding Derek back. So, he started trying to appeal to the wolf. Stiles started to subtly bare his neck more and he started touching Derek, just friendly tactical touches, but with vague intent. Like clapping him on the shoulder or making sure to brush up against him when they passed each other or worked together. He even tried spreading his scent by 'forgetting' and 'losing' things around Derek's apartment. He actually did lose a shirt because of that move.

Still nothing. Nada. Nein. Derek, still, hadn't made any move to show that he even knew what Stiles was doing. And Stiles, well, he was getting desperate. Stiles was getting frustrated and annoyed and he never was the subtly type, anyway. Stiles would apologize to Lydia later, hopefully much later, but he was done playing the game. It was time for Stiles to make a move, torn limbs and fear be damned.   

______________________________________________________________________________

Which was why Stiles was here, at Derek's door, getting ready to knock, before his sanity caught back up with him and reminded him of why this was all a horrible idea.  Just as he raised his fist to knock, the door was opened.

"Did you forget your key?" Derek asked, as he opened the door all the way, giving Stiles a confused look. Yeah, now Stiles just felt foolish. Of course, this seemed weird. Why would Stiles knock? He had a key. Stiles could feel his entire face heat up with an embarrassed blush, as he quietly walked into the apartment.

"Stiles. Is everything ok?" Derek asked with concern.

"No, it's not," Stiles started, but quickly amended when he noticed Derek tense like he was getting ready for a fight with some supernatural creature, and Stiles really needed to work on his wording.

"I mean yes! Everything's fine, well, not fine, but no one is dying or getting hurt, well, someone might get hurt, but not..." Stiles cut himself off and took a deep breath, trying again.

"There is no supernatural attack. I just needed to speak with you," Stiles stated finally. By this point, Derek had gone from concerned, to confused, to amused, and had finally settled on a mixture of all three. Both eyebrows were raised, his arms crossed, and his muscles tensed, but in a defensive way.

"Ok..." Derek said. And, really? Really! That was just unhelpful. Here, Stiles was, trying to talk, and Derek was acting all resigned, like he was going to suffer through something. It pissed Stiles off.

"Really! Really? I say we need to talk and your only response is, ‘ok?’" Stiles started, arms moving almost non-stop and, now Derek look confused again and... No, Stiles needed the anger, it was the only thing over-riding his nerves.

"Well, screw you, Mr. Deliberately-Unhelpful-With-a-Side-Order-of-Mixed-Signals!" Stiles said, while advancing on Derek, making him back up.

"Mixed signals?" Derek asked, looking completely lost.

"Yes mixed signals! I mean... we flirt! That's what we do! We call it banter, and play it off as friendly innuendos, but that doesn't change what it is. Which is flirting. And you, Mr… You, encourage it. You flirt back, and you let me stay over, and you come whenever I call. You make it seem, sometimes, like you might like me just as much as I like you," Stiles said, while jabbing a finger into Derek's chest. Derek, who had backed all the way up to the door, again.

"What?" Derek asked, still looking bewildered.

"Don't ‘what?’ me! You have to know, Derek. What, with all your werewolf senses. I mean.. I cook for you!" Stiles exclaimed, desperately.

"Lately, I've spent more time with you than with Scott.  And, not because I had to, buddy. Oh no. Because I wanted to. I have, actively, sought you out to spend time with you because... I like you. I like your wit. I like you dry humor, which was a shock to find out you had, let me tell you. I like talking with you because I found out you actually are intelligent, when you aren't under constant stress. I like hearing you chuckle. I like being the one to make you chuckle. I like how much you care, even though you try so hard to hid it... I just like you! I like you for a million reasons and for the one simple reason that, you are you. I like you and I have been dying, waiting for you to make a move and you haven’t. And, I don't know if it's because you don't like me like that, or..." Stiles was suddenly cut off. By Derek's lips covering his.

Derek was kissing him and it was beautiful. It was soft, and sweet, and little unsure, but firm, like he was making a statement.

"You idiot," Derek said, fondly running a thumb across his cheek, since his hands had come up to cup Stiles’ face while they were kissing.

"I was waiting for you, you dumbass," Derek finished, then chuckled at Stiles confused look.

"Stiles, I'm older than you and I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything. So, I thought I would wait until you were comfortable enough to make a move," Derek told him.

"Wow, we are idiots," Stiles said in reply, before wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Then, suddenly, there was a lot less talking.

Stiles, feeling bold, nipped at Derek's lips, making Derek groan, before he flipped them and pressed Stiles up against the wall, hands firmly attached to his hips. Stiles moaned.

Derek's hands slid down Stiles’ body and, reaching around to grip under his thighs, Derek hoisted Stiles up like he weighed nothing.

'Damn that is hot' Stiles thought, as he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Stiles barely held in a whimper, as Derek gave his thighs a quick squeeze.

Either, he didn't hold in the whimper as well as he thought, or Derek heard it anyway because Derek pulled himself away from Stiles’ mouth to look at him.

Then, slowly and without breaking eye contact, Derek shifted so that his one hand cupped Stiles’ ass, taking all his weight. The other reached up and pulled Stiles wrists from where they were wrapped around Derek's neck, and pinned them to the wall above Stiles' head.

This time, Stiles' didn't bother holding back his whimper. Instead, he leaned as far forward as he could and tugged on Derek's bottom lip with his teeth.

Derek groaned, grinding into Stiles.  This caused Stiles to release his lip and throw his head back.

"Shit..." Stiles moaned out, only to realize that Derek had stopped. Looking down to see why, Stiles saw Derek looking at his neck with such an intense, singular focus that it should be frightening. All this did was turn Stiles on even more.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed, making Derek look up and make eye contact.

"Go on. Mark me, Derek," Stiles whispered and deliberately bared his neck. Derek growled, another thing to file under ‘things that really shouldn't turn Stiles on but really really do,’ and went right to work, licking, nipping, and sucking at Stiles’ neck in a way that was sure to leave, what had to be, the world's biggest hickey on his neck.  

Stiles was a panting mess. He was being held up and pinned to a wall, left to the merciless teasing of Derek, who was slowly grinding into him and sucking on his neck,as if he never wanted the mark to fade. Then, Derek bit him.

"Stop!" Stiles, all but screamed out, making Derek stop instantly. Derek released his wrists and pulled away to looked up at him with his eyebrow pulled together, uncertainty in his eyes for the first time. And, no, Stiles did not have time for this and his lack of a brain-to-mouth filter. Stiles squeezed his legs tighter around Derek to make sure that he wasn’t lowered to the ground, before continuing, "And take me to bed, before I embarrass myself and finish in my jeans, like a teenager," Stiles finished...And, now, Derek just looked smug.

"Shut up and take me to bed, Sourwolf," Stiles said, rolling his eyes at Derek's smirk.

Derek gave him a quick kiss. "You sure?" he asked against Stiles’ lips.

"We must explore… and I shall explain, exactly, how stupid that question is... later," Stiles answered, claiming Derek's mouth again. When they broke apart, they were both panting.

"Now, for the last time, take me to bed and claim me, Derek," Stiles demanded. That seemed to be the right thing to say because Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled again, before claiming Stiles' mouth with a heated, passionate kiss and carried him off to the bedroom.

______________________________________________________________________________

"It's about time," Lydia said at the next pack meeting, when they told everyone that they were officially together. And, wait...

"What?" Stiles asked, looking at Lydia who just smirked infuriatingly, while everyone else grumbled and shifted.

"You two have pining after each other, for years. It's about time you got together. I was just thinking, I might have to intervene," Lydia said, with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"You're the one who told me to 'play the field'," Stiles, all but, screeched at her.

"Please, that was ages ago and only because, if you got together then, I would have lost the bet. I put a lot of money into being right," Lydia informed him, primly holding out her hand, where all of the pack members were forking over money.

"You guys bet on us?" Stiles asked.

"Of course, we had to do something to distract ourselves," Isaac informed him.

"Yeah, because, otherwise, I think we all would have gone crazy from the amount UST floating around you two," Erica informed him with a smirk.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, still gaping. Scott just gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"You were pinning pretty hard there, Stiles. Plus, you can't smell what we can, and the way Derek..." Scott started to explain, before he was cut off with a warning growl from Derek.

Stiles turned and gave Derek a look, raising one eyebrow. Derek's ears turned pink, but he just shrugged and shook his head in a way that meant that Derek would tell him later.

"I hate you all," Stiles told the room at large, with a sigh.

They all laughed at him, except Derek, who leaned down and whispered, "Lies," into his ear, before turning Stiles’ head and giving him a quick kiss.

The room exploded in protest and gags, wolf whistling and leering. Stiles just smiled into the kiss, and gave a deep, theatrical groan, turning Derek's ears completely red and making the pack cry out in protest.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!   
> Eternal thanks is owed to my wonderful Beta who not only fixes my fics but also leave me wonderful gems like this to find.(not idiots, they’re both just too considerate for their own good)


End file.
